


Grasping Vapors: Mist Match

by LegendaryTokuWarrior



Series: Pandora's Box [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Slight OOC, appearances from various Justice League members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryTokuWarrior/pseuds/LegendaryTokuWarrior
Summary: It’s a new world. A new life. A chance to learn from my failures. I’ve done things you wouldn’t believe. Things that even I’m not proud of. I’m the game maker. I derive the best strategy by considering every possibility. Everything is going according to plan. We’re just getting started and the game has just begun.





	1. Enter The Game Maker

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kamen Rider or Young Justice. Tragic I know.  
> While she will neither accept or deny any and all claims of co-authorship, this story is made possible by my close friend and beta, [Akaseru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaseru).

Enter The Game Maker

 

**Gotham City, 10:47 pm**

“I’m about six minutes away. I’ll be…there…soon.” A man said, talking to someone on his cellphone. His voice was drifting off as his attention was drawn from the current conversation.

“Hey. You still there?” Said the person on the other end. The voice belonged to a female. She sounded rather annoyed.

“Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. Hey, you remember how I said that I was looking for someone?” He heard a groan coming from the woman on the other end. “Yeah.” She dragged out, not liking where the conversation was going. “Let me guess, you found the guy.” The annoyance in her voice was obvious and palpable, causing the man to wince. “Look,” He said in a hurried tone, “I gotta go. I promise that I’ll make it up to you two.”

“You better.” She sighed. “Best of luck then.”

“Thanks. Ciao.” With that, he hung up the phone. “OK,” The man said, clapping his hands together. “Time to get this show on the road.” He stepped forward then suddenly stopped. A sheepish look settled itself across his face. “Almost forgot to get dressed.”

**Gotham City, Batcave, 11:15 pm**

He scoffed. “You have _got_ to be joking me.” While you couldn’t see it, he was wide-eyed in total disbelief. “My _fridge_ has better security than this place. Hell, the fridge at Nascita had better security than this place. This… this is just pitiful. No excuse.”

Right now, Batman was buried in deep concentration. He was using his computer to try and deduce the identities of all of the people involved in a recent theft. Thanks to the information provided to him by Gordon, the process of it all was greatly reduced. As he was typing he heard the echoing of footsteps. Oddly enough, they sounded like they were coming from every direction, making it hard to pinpoint their exact origin. Then, out of nowhere, a voice spoke.

_“Wow. Pretty fancy setup you got going here. I guess if you invest your money well, you can buy_ _something really nice. Then again, with Mr. Wane funding your little operation, you could afford most anything couldn’t you Batsy, you rogue.”_

Batman looked all around him, carefully surveying his surroundings. Just like the footsteps, the voice seemed to come from every direction. “Who are you!” He demanded, “Show yourself!”

_“Tempting. Very tempting, but I’m gonna have to pass.”_

“How did you bypass security?”

All he got in response was a chuckle. “ _Some people just want to stand by and watch the world burn, and some people want to be the one to light the flame. Some just wish to pour the fuel. Why can't I do it all? Call me an overachiever, but I say fuck it. If you're gonna be a sinner, then be the best sinner on the block.”_

The voice paused, then spoke up again. This time it didn’t sound lax like before. _”If the world is to burn, then I shall be the one to pour the fuel and light the match. If I must kill one to save ten, then I will. If I must kill ten to save a hundred, then I will. If I must kill a hundred to save a thousand, then I will. I am willing to cross the line that you and yours so obviously put before yourselves. If I must, then I will kill each and every single one of you if that is what it takes to save an innocent life.”_

“Answer me!” Batman was beyond angry at this point. Here was some stranger, who could completely avoid his security, talking to him so calmly like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“ _I will be around, monitoring and observing yours and the other protégés. If I like what I see or think that they have potential, then consider me a part of the team. Yes, I know all about it. If not… well I’m no enemy if that’s what you are thinking, and I know that you are, but that won’t necessarily mean that I’m a friend. More like a potential ally when convenient. Convenient for who, I can’t say. That all depends on the context of the situation now doesn’t it.”_

This was the last straw. “Why are you telling me this? What do you stand to gain from it?” 

“ _I’m telling you this because I’m a game maker. I derive the best strategy by considering every possibility. As for what I stand to gain, no matter the outcome, whether or not I join your_ _protégés_ _team, everything is going all according to plan._ _”_

Batman froze as he heard this. He could tell that whoever this person was, he meant every word that he said. And he had no doubt in his mind that this person could back up every word too. “And what plan would that be?”

“ _They say that you’re the world’s greatest detective. Do your thing and figure it out. Ciao!”_

And with that, the voice was gone. Batman got straight to work typing away on his computer, scouring everything he could in hopes of finding out who he was just talking to. He was at it for hours but had no luck. This worried him greatly. After a moment of silent debate, he decided to contact the League.

“This is Batman to Watch Tower. I’m calling a full League emergency meeting.”

“Watchtower to Batman, this is Superman. What’s wrong?”

For a moment, Batman said nothing. Finally, he spoke. “Someone just broke into the Batcave.”

 

**Watchtower, Meeting Room**

Everyone was gathered at the table, wondering what could have happened to cause Batman to call for an emergency meeting with the entire League. All anyone knew was this, if Batman called an emergency meeting, it had to be bad. Very bad. Finally, after a few minutes wait, Batman walked in.

Aquaman was the first to speak up. “Batman, what is this about?”

Batman didn’t waste a single second, “Someone just broke into the Batcave, bypassing my entire security.” This shocked everyone.

The Flash was the first to say anything. “What! How? The cave is like, the most secure place.”

“I don’t know. Whoever he was, he got passed my security completely undetected. And with the voice modulation that he used, I couldn’t get a sample to cross-reference.” Once again, everyone was silent. No one was sure what to say. No one was sure if there was even anything _to_ say.

Wonder Woman, as keen as ever, could tell that there had to be more to this then what The Bat was saying. “Batman,” All attention turned towards her. “what aren’t you telling us?”

Batman sighed. “It’s better if you just hear it for yourselves.” Batman made his way towards a computer terminal and typed in a few commands. A few moments later, holograms appeared, each showing different angles of his security footage. They saw and heard everything. Immediately, every hero with a sidekick was struck with concern. They were worried about what the voice said, about observing their students. Afterall, if he could bypass Batman’s defenses undetected, as much as they didn’t want to admit it, they knew that there was nothing they could do if this figure wanted to pay them a visit. All they _could_ do was hope that he wasn’t as big a threat as he appeared to be. Then there was the fact that he knew Batman’s identity. At least, they assumed he did. If he knew this, there was no telling what else this person knew.

All any of them could do was wait and see what happens next.


	2. Welcome To Happy Harbor

**Welcome To Happy Harbor**

 

 

**Mt. Justice, 11:28 am**

Kid Flash, whose real name was Wally if he wasn’t mistaken, was talking, "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private," The one known as Robin said. He made a personal note to find out what the Boy Wonder’s real name was. Not for anything bad, but simply, just because. He turned his attention back to the group of kids. This time Aqualad, otherwise known as Kaldur to his friends, if his intel was correct, was the one to speak.

"Team-building," Aqualad nodded in a serious tone, "We'll all go." He chuckled to himself hearing that. “Boy needs to lighten up. It’s a simple walkabout, no need to be so serious.”

As he turned his attention back to the small group he saw the Martian, M’gann her name was, smiling, mostly towards the Superboy, leading them back into the cave.

Since he had no current way of getting inside to follow, he decided to wait a while, and see if they were gonna do anything else. For about an hour he sat there doing nothing. In the distance, he heard the sounds of the hanger doors opening and went to see what was going on. When he arrived, he saw what he had recognized as a Martin Bio-Ship, no doubt belonging to the Martin girl, leaving said hanger. It wasn’t that big, so, with what he knew of Martin tech, he figured that it had to be rather young. A little less than eighty years old if he were to hazard a guess. He decided to follow and see what they would do.

. . .

He’d been following the Martian’s Bio-Ship for a little while and was getting rather bored with it. Just as he was about to call it quits, he looked up to see a giant, spinning tube of wind right in front of the ship. Whoever was piloting the ship, the Martian if he had to hazard a guess as he doubted anyone else would be able to fly the thing, tried to pull up but it was too late. The ship was sucked into the massive vacuum and flung about like a rag doll. Hopefully, everyone was strapped down, otherwise, the whiplash was gonna be hell. Did they even have any straps in that thing? The pilot quickly guided the ship out of the tornado and into a parking lot. Nearby was a large building that must have been the power plant.

A hole in the bottom of the ship appeared and everyone jumped out, landing on the pavement. As one they, they stared up at the massive tornado that ravaged across the building. Robin shot forwards. Almost immediately, he was thrown back against the far wall by violent gusts of wind. The figure winced as Robin hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. He saw the rest of the team run in as well and stare at their enemy. It appeared to be a person in a suit of high-tech armor. It was red with tubes of blue liquid pumping through its shoulders. Rags wrapped like a scarf around his head.

Back where the figure stood, observing everything, he straightened his lax posture at the sight before him. _“Is this guy trying to rip me off?”_ He thought. _“Either way, gotta hand it to him, he makes those rags look good.”_

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy as he helped Robin to his feet.

"Didn't catch his name!" panted Robin, "But he plays kind of rough!"

"My apologies," said the villain in a synthesized voice, "You may refer to me as Mr. Twister."

This time the figure spoke aloud, "Scratch that. This dude just lost any and all respect." Turning his attention back to the fight he saw Mr. Twister forming twin tornados in his hands, sending them spinning towards a charging Superboy. The young clone was sent wheeling back into the wall. Kid Flash jump kicked at Twister, but he was thrown out into the grass beyond a loading dock. Aqualad and the Martian girl charged simultaneously and were blown away by two gusts.

Seeing the rather aptly named Mr. Twister leaving the building, the figure followed. When he finally caught up to the group while avoiding being seen, he came to the sight of the Martian holding Mr. Twister with her powers.

"I got you, Wally!" cried M'gann as she and the rest of the team ran out. She grabbed him with her telekinesis and lowered him to the ground.

"I would have thought you had learned your limitations by now." Twister said.

"What do you want?" shouted Kaldur, electricity crackling up and down his arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Twister, flying up in the air, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"M'gann, read his mind!" shouted Kaldur.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"It's okay when it's the bad guys!" shouted Robin, "Now hurry!" M'gann focused for a second, but then her eyes widened.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" she said, "Of course! Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" Everyone stared at her. "Think about it," she explained, "He's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," muttered Kaldur.

"After saying we'd be tested soon," barked Robin angrily, "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it!" growled Wally, "We're a joke."

Kaldur pounded his fist. "This game is over!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a cloud of gas appeared before solidifying into the shape of a person. What everyone saw was an ominous figure. He was clad in a suit as red as blood with armor accents of a darker shade. On his shoulders and chest, which had a stylized blue cobra on it, he had armor comprised of what appeared to be pipes which lent a heavy industrial appearance to the whole ensemble. Upon his head was what looked like a horn of some kind. Much like the one on his chest, the helmet was topped off with a blue visor that was as intimidating as the cobra it resembled. In one clawed hand was a rifle with parts that resembled handles and valves of the industrial sort.

"Who are you?" Twister said a trifle testily.

“Blood Stalk.”

“Never heard of you.”

The figure said nothing, instead choosing to fiddle with the valve and handle on his gun. When he was done he spoke, "You like playing rough, huh? Well… so do I." Before anyone could react, he raised the rifle and shot at Mr. Twister, firing what seemed like a bullet made out of energy straight into the android's shoulder.

"Ah!" shouted Twister.

The figure lowered his weapon. "You're not Red Tornado, are you."

"You think I'm Tornado?" Twister laughed as he sent a blast of wind towards the newcomer, sending him flying at the others. "Ironic." M'gann caught him and lowered him to the ground. Just as he felt stable, Tornado hailed down a lightning bolt that struck the ground at their feet, sending them all flying backward. The crimson gunman groaned in pain as he landed hard. He looked up to see Superboy try one last charge at Twister, only to be thrown backward by a second lightning bolt.

Blood Stalk slowly lifted his rifle as Twister gently floated down towards them. "Give me an excuse," he whispered to himself, "C'mon, do it." M'gann slapped her hand over where his mouth would be. What did she hope to gain by doing that? He quickly lowered his gun and glanced at her. She motioned with her head and he looked above them. The shimmering outline of the Bioship in camouflage mode hovered between them and Twister.

"Fine," said Twister impatiently, "I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed for all I care. But know that if you fight me again, I will show no mercy." With that, he flew off into the sky, vanishing from sight. Suddenly, the figure who had come to their aid had turned into the same cloud of gas as he was when he arrived and flew away.

"Who the heck was that? What just happened?" asked Wally as he sat up.

"I don’t know but I put the Bioship between us," explained M'gann, standing up.

Superboy punched a rock that had been dredged up by his fall. "And that's supposed to make it right?" he shouted, tossing aside his shredded jacket, "Well whoever he was, he’s gone. And you, you tricked us into believing that was Red Tornado!"

"Calm down, Superboy," said Kaldur, rising to his feet, "It was a rookie mistake. We all make them. It's fine."

"I-I just wanted to-" M’gann started to protest.

"Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," muttered Superboy gruffly as he walked off in the direction Twister had gone, Wally and Robin quickly joining him.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," said M'gann.

"To be honest," said Kaldur grimly, "I'm not sure we really have a team." With that, he left leaving M’gann by herself.

"You know," a voice said, "you shouldn’t take what they said too hard." He walked to her and helped the Martian to her feet. “Sure you made a mistake, but you shouldn’t let it stop you.”

“Who are you again? And why did you help us?”

The figure stood there for a moment then he spoke up. “The names Blood Stalk. To be fair, I’m new to the hero thing myself. As for why I helped… I’m hoping to join you and this little club of yours. Maybe even make a few friends.” While he had a helmet on, M’gann could tell that he was looking at her with sympathetic eyes. “That said, you should probably take their advice. That’s just my opinion though. Its up to you really. So, with that out,” he paused, “what do you want to do?”

She was about to say something when something caught her attention. "Look!" M'gann shouted. He turned towards where she was looking and saw multiple tornados ripping through the small town of Happy Harbor. He grimaced and folded his arms. The Martin looked worried. "We should be helping them."

"We'd only get in they're way." He said, looking back at her.

"I know!" M'gann exclaimed, a smile returning to her face. Turning to the ship she ran in, causing him to follow after her. "Red Tornado, do you read me?"

A hologram of the android superhero's face appeared on the windshield. "Affirmative. What can I do for you, Ms. Martian?"

"The team is fighting a guy with really similar powers to yours named Twister," the newcomer quickly explained, "Ms. Martian couldn't read his mind, so we don't know who he is, but he wants to fight a 'real hero'. The team could really use your help."

“Who is this?”

“His name is Blood Stalk and he’s here to help.” M’gann quickly said. She turned to the armored man with a smile.

“Thanks.”

"Very well. If I intervened, it would not be to help," replied the robot, "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

Blood Stalk looked down glumly. "Guess we're flying solo then, huh?" he said, "Back to wherever you came from."

"Are you sure?" asked M'gann.

"Unless you've got a better idea."

M'gann thought for a moment before slapping her forehead again. "Hello Megan!" she cried out.

. . .

On the ground, the rest of the team was having their butts handed to them as Twister rampaged through downtown Happy Harbor, eventually coming to rest on the town green. Although the boys managed to land a few punches, they spent most of their time either trying to avoid the spinning attacks or getting thrown around like sacks of potatoes, wreaking the colonial buildings surrounding the green.

" _Everyone! Listen to me_ ," M'gann's voice cried in their heads.

"What did we tell you?!" roared Superboy as he tossed a boat engine at Twister.

_“Don’t get your panties in a twist.”_ A second voice said.

“Who is this?” Wally said.

" _I know, and his name is Blood Stalk and he’s here to help!_ " M'gann rushed, "Look, _I know I messed up, but I’m very clear on what we need to do now. Please, just trust us._ " They were all silent as M'gann relayed her plan to them and their gazes met when she finished. They confirmed her idea with a nod and continued to dodge and weave the enemy attacks.

Red Tornado flew overhead and landed behind them as the citizenry was being evacuated. "Hit the showers, boys," he said, "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now!" protested Robin.

"The subject is not up for debate," said the robot, not accepting any disobedience from his command.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," said Twister as the teens walked away. He called off his tornados and gently hovered over the ground in front of Red.

"I'm here now," replied Red. He raised his hand and generated a small tornado which he sent spinning at Twister. Twister dodged and countered with his own tornado that Red simply dispersed. "It appears we are evenly matched, Twister," observed the hero.

"No, Tornado," said Twister, raising his hands, "We are not." Twin bolts of lightning erupted from his palms and Red dodged to the side, the electricity barely missing him. Instead, it struck a boat that had been thrown ashore in the previous fight. The boat exploded in Red's face and he was sent flying. He landed with a thud as sparks caked his body.

Twister stood over him, watching the hero's prone form. "Remain still, Android," he said, tiny wires shooting from his fingertips and embedding themselves in Tornado's head, "The reprogramming won't take long."

"Longer than you think," grinned M'gann as she morphed her head back to her own, although her body was still that of Red Tornado.

"What?" cried Twister in surprise.

"Suprise!" Blood Stalk rammed his fist into the villain's back, sending him reeling away with a large dent in the back of his armor. Wally ran under the stumbling Twister and spun like a top, generating a tornado identical to the one Red Tornado had just made. Twister was pushed into the air just as Superboy jumped down on him, sending him crashing to the earth. He tried to stand up, but Superboy trapped his arm and began to beat on him. His armor began to implode from the Kryptonian punches and gas leaked from his shoulder. With a grunt of effort, Twister broke away from Superboy only for Robin to throw explosive shuriken in his chest. They detonated, throwing him into the harbor nearby. There, they could only watch as the water shook, and the wharf vibrated from Kaldur's powerful, underwater barrages. Finally, he was tossed out of the water. M'gann caught him in midair and ripped the arms of the armor off before dropping him, bruised and broken on the ground. The team gathered around Twister as he sat up and clambered out of his armor.

"F-foul!" said the frail old man in the armor as he fell on the ground, "I-I call foul!"

M'gann rolled her eyes and used her telekinesis to rip up a large piece of Earth."M'gann!" cried Kaldur, his eyes widening as he realized what she was about to do, "No!" But it was too late. She brought down the rock hard on the old man, crushing him underneath. For a moment, the whole team was silent, eyes moving back and forth between M'gann and the rock.

"I don't know how things work on Mars," said Robin slowly, venom in his voice, "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"We don't?" said Blood Stalk in surprise, "Well that seems rather ineffective."

"We. Don't. Kill!" shouted Wally in his face.

Blood Stalk backed off, his hands raised defensively. "Alright, I got it. No killing, sheesh."

"And you said you trusted me," smirked M'gann. She lifted up the rock and they all gasped as they saw that the old pilot was just an android, made of gears and cogs. "That's why I couldn't read his mind," she explained as Wally grabbed a semi-crushed mechanical eyeball.

"Cool. Souvenir," he pocketed the eyeball.

"We should have had more faith in you," said Kaldur, put his hands on M'gann.

"Yeah, M'gann," said Wally with a grin, "You rocked this mission. Get it?" he pointed to the rock she had used, "Rocked!"

"Ignore him," Blood Stalk whispered to her, "I think he thinks he's funny." She giggled and smiled at him.

"I for one am just glad we have you on the team," said Robin.

"Me too," agreed M'gann.

"I say we celebrate our first official victory as a real team," said Blood Stalk.

All eyes turned towards Blood Stalk. Wally was the first to speak up. “You!”

Blood Stalk chuckled. “Yes, me.”

Robin was the next to say something. “Who are you?”

“The names Blood Stalk. You can call me Stalk for short if you want.”

“More importantly,” Kaldur spoke, “Why did you help us?”

“Well… I’ve done some things that I’m not proud of and I want to try and make up for that. So to start, I decided to see if I could maybe be a part of your group.”

Kaldur stepped up and extended his hand. “Welcome to the team then.”

. . .

Later, after a short introduction between everybody and Stalk, they were all assembled in the main hall of the Cave. The remaining, crushed parts of the android were laid out before them and Red Tornado.

"It's almost like it was built specifically to fight you," observed Kaldur.

"Agreed," nodded the robot.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann.

"No," said Red Tornado simply, "This was your fight. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems. Nor is it your role to solve mine."

"But if you're in danger," Blood Stalk said, "Then-"

"Consider this matter closed," said Red Tornado, walking away down a hallway.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash," muttered Wally, "They'd have jumped right in to fix things."

"I guess if we're going to have a babysitter," said Robin, "A heartless machine is exactly what we need."

"Dude!" hissed Wally, "Harsh!"

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado called back, "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right," said a flustered Robin, "Sorry…I'll try to, ah, be more…accurate in the future."

"And more respectful," Kaldur butted in.

"See that you do," said Red Tornado, turning away.

"Speedy was so wrong about this," smiled Wally as he headed towards the kitchen.

"This team thing might just work out," agreed Robin as he and Kaldur followed.

Superboy sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to take a bath. They have a nice hot tub I've been wanting to try out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to be honest, I'm not sure I like how I did this chapter but here it is all the same. I may go back and change it later on.  
> With that out of the way, I want to say thank you for the hits. It means a lot to me.  
> That's all for now. Till next time. Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read this. Whether you liked it or not, thank you all the same. If you didn’t like it, please tell me why in the comments. Every bit of criticism helps me to better my writing.
> 
> Ok. Enough of that now. So, to make things clear, the OC is Evolt (that’s how I saw it spelled in the subtitles so that’s how I’m spelling it). He is disguising himself as a younger Soichi to fit in with the team and society in general. This takes place AFTER the events of New World, hence the continued anti-hero nature. The details of how this is the case will be revealed in time. Knowing me and the way I write, you will probably figure it out before the end of season 1 though. That’s assuming I don’t outright say it first.
> 
> Well, that’s all for now. Until next time. Ciao!


End file.
